Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Meeting
by dyan814
Summary: Mizuki with her classmate Naoki goes to the city only to find a monster in the form of a human. However, Mizuki is the only one who can see its true form. There in the city they meet a girl who could also see monsters and lives to kill them. What's more, the girl looks exactly like Mizuki!


Hello everyone! This is my very first story. I haven't written any fiction in my whole life. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

It is spring and the Sakura trees have been blooming around Yamakawa Koukou (Yamakawa HighSchool). As usual, Mizuki cut her third class which is history, her most hated subject and went to lie down under one of the Sakura trees.

_Another boring day…_ thought Mizuki as she chewed on a chocolate flavoured Pocky stick while tossing her history book in the air.

"Well, it can't be helped. That's how every day is for me." She mumbled to herself.

_How I wish that I was living an extraordinary life. I wonder why I'm bored every day. It's not that I choose to. I always feel like something's missing. That I should be doing something more than all these things._

"Oi, Mizuki!" A voice interrupted while she was deep in her thoughts. The history book she was tossing fell on her face.

"You cut classes again? The teacher is looking for you! He said if you don't attend the class he will fail you. He knows you're not sick!" Naoki shouted running towards Mizuki.

"Yabai! Really? Did sensei say that?!" Mizuki got up and sat on her feet.

"Of course why would I lie? I don't want to tutor you again in history! You take some of my time yet you don't even take it serious—"

"Well then, let's go!" Mizuki grabbed Naoki's hand. She pulled him as they ran towards the classroom.

"Hey Naoki, come with me after class to the city. I want to go shopping. Hehe." Mizuki said while they were running.

"Do I have a choice? You always involve me in your affairs." Naoki replied.

"Thanks!" Mizuki smiled which made Naoki blush a little bit.

...

"Ne, isn't that Mizuki-senpai and Naoki-senpai?" One of the two first year students said.

"Yeah, they're always together." The other student replied.

"Mizuki-senpai is really beautiful. She's tall and her short hair really matches her small face. She looks like one of those actresses you see on TV. And Naoki-senpai is just…smart. I bet a lot of guys are jealous that he's always with her."

"Yeah and Mizuki-senpai doesn't care about her grades but she's really good in sports. They're the total opposite. I wonder why they hang around with each other."

"Who knows? Opposites attract don't they say? Hihihi." The two lowerclassmen giggled to each other.

...

"Yuzuki."

"Yes, master?"

"You are to go to Yamakawa. There have been reports that a monster has escaped one of our laboratories there and is creating chaos in the city." The man behind the paper wall said.

"I understand. I will eliminate the monster immediately."

"I'm expecting you to do it as soon as possible."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and one more thing. Do not try to run again or you know what's going to happen."

"I understand." Yuzuki replied as she clenched her fists.

...

Mizuki and Naoki went around the shops in the city and finally went to a convenience store before going home. It was already around eight o'clock. The night was unexpectedly quiet with the full moon illuminating brightly.

"Oi Mizuki, you're buying those things again?" Naoki said.

"What do you mean things? These are necessities you know! I can't live without my Pocky sticks." Mizuki replied.

"You really are like a child."

"Can you do anything about it?" Mizuki teased Naoki, sticking out her tongue. Naoki sighed in return.

Mizuki went to the cashier to pay for five Pocky boxes and two bottles of green tea. Just as they were about to go outside the convenience store…

"Ahhhhh! Help!" A woman cried. Mizuki threw the plastic containing the Pocky sticks to Naoki. Naoki caught them in surprise.

"Oi Mizuki! Wait for me!" Naoki shouted.

_Here we go again._ Naoki thought.

"I have to help that woman! Naoki, hurry up!" Mizuki shouted while running towards where the sound came from. Naoki tried to follow Mizuki but lost sight of her.

"Don't come near me or this woman will die!" The man shouted at Mizuki.

Mizuki barged onto the man and kicked him in the face. She moved so fast that the man didn't even realize her approaching. The man fell to the floor and the woman ran away.

_It's one of those things again._ Mizuki thought. _I've been seeing these monsters ever since I was a kid. People always see them as humans but I can see their true form. They're really ugly creatures._

Just when Mizuki was about to leave, she felt something hit her back and she felt like she was being electrocuted.

"I finally got you Yuzuki." was the only thing Mizuki heard before she passed out. The monster brought Mizuki's body with it.

_That Mizuki… I wonder where she went off to. _Naoki thought to himself. He went back to the convenience store thinking that Mizuki might be back there.

When he went back to the convenience store, he saw Mizuki paying for some Pocky sticks.

"Oi, Mizuki! Geez where did you ran off to? Did you help that woman? And you're buying more of those things?" The girl looked at Naoki with a confused look on her eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl replied.

"Haha you really know how to joke around Mizuki. And what's with that wig?"

"Mizuki? Who are you?"

"Stop joking! Let's go home now. It's late already." Naoki grabbed the girl's hand but she pushed him away.

"I don't know what you're up to. I have something to do in this city. So please, don't get in my way if you don't want to die." The girl took out her Katana, placing it under Naoki's throat.

"Mizuki?! What are you—"

"My name is Yuzuki. Not Mizuki." Naoki finally shut up.

"By the way, were there any strange things happening in the city today?" Yuzuki put away her weapon making Naoki sigh with relief.

"Not that I know of. Wait, earlier a woman shouted and my friend Mizuki ran towards there to help. I'm pretty sure I went to where the sound came from but no one was there. I came back here to find my friend and found you instead."

"Can you take me there?" Yuzuki asked.

"Well yeah, I guess. Are you really not Mizuki?"

"Do I seem like I'm the Mizuki you are talking about?" Yuzuki looked at Naoki straight in the face with a cold look in her eyes.

There was something scary about Yuzuki's aura. She seemed to be serious and unfriendly. He was getting convinced that it wasn't the Mizuki he knew.

"I guess you're a different person after all. But you look just like her. Anyway, let's go there. I'm worried about Mizuki."

When they arrived at the scene, Yuzuki sniffed the air and looked around.

"A monster was here." she said.

"A monster? Are you kidding me? Monsters don't exist." Naoki replied.

"They do. And based on the blood on the ground, it seems there was a fight here. Your friend probably got into the fight. Only our kind can see them. They look perfectly like humans to ordinary people like you."

"We have to report this to the police." Naoki said even more worried.

"You can't. Your friend was probably captured by this monster. If you report this to the police they won't believe you. You see, a lot of monsters have a grudge on me because I killed a lot of their kind and they want to capture and kill me too. The monster you encountered probably took your friend to kill her."

"Kill her?! We have to rescue Mizuki!"

"Don't worry. That's what I came here for. I'm here to kill that monster. At the same time I can save your friend. But first, let's—"

"No need to save me." A voice from behind said, panting.

"Mizuki!" Naoki shouted with relief. He ran to Mizuki to check if she was okay. She had blood in her left arm.

"I killed the monster."

"Monster? You could see them too?" Yuzuki said as she turned around to face Mizuki.

The two girls were astonished upon seeing each other's faces and turned totally speechless.

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
